Una Noche y de por Vida
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi - Por un enfrentamiento de palabras, Milo y Afrodita comparten la noche. Pero al llegar la mañana Milo no quiere irse y Afrodita no quiere que se quede...


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Yaoi Ooc

UNA NOCHE Y DE POR VIDA

Con una última exhalación de placer curvó su espalda hacia atrás; completamente exhausto, se le quitó al otro de encima y se tiró a su lado, sobre la cama deshecha. Se quedaron ambos gozando su propia sensación, primero descontrolados, pero luego trataban de acompasar sus respiraciones, aún hundidos en el intenso placer, hasta que las oleadas del clímax desaparecieron de sus organismos.

La sensación no duró mucho más, lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, el sudor en sus frentes se secó, y la adrenalina desapareció de sus cuerpos.

-¿Volverás a tu templo?

Esa era la voz fina de Afrodita, algo ahogada porque aún le costaba respirar, pero tampoco quería alargar la despedida. Necesitaba estar sólo para pensar en lo hecho.

-¿Te cansaste tan rápido? Podríamos tener otra ronda…

Milo se giró con trabajos, y trató de envolverlo de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, pero al estirar el brazo sólo encontró las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y miró, el otro se había puesto de pie para evadirlo.

-¿Para qué? Ya probamos nuestro punto.

Le dirigió una mirada desanimada desde arriba. El griego hizo una cara confusa y comenzó a asentir, deseando poder decir esas palabras de nuevo. Aunque ahora no habrían tenido ningún efecto.

-Dijiste que eras bueno en la cama, quería saber si era cierto.

Afrodita recogió sus pantalones del piso, para vestirse rápido, sin importarle si el otro quería continuar o no. Se alisó el cabello, completamente enredado, y se caló la camisa.

-Y ya viste que sí. Anda, ya vete. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Volvió a removerse entre las sábanas, cubriéndose la cabeza. Vaya rechazo que le estaba ofreciendo, además la cama estaba muy cómoda, y tenía impregnado un aroma muy suave, de las flores del jardín.

-Estoy muy cansado, no quiero irme.

Sintió que tironeaban de la tela que lo cubría, como para levantarlo y se aferró a la cama con más fuerza, para que no lo movieran. Un par de minutos con ese teatro y de nuevo lo soltaron.

-¡Bien!-gritó de pronto Afrodita, sorprendiéndolo-quédate aquí si quieres.

Milo se destapó aprisa, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la punta de sus cabellos al salir de la habitación. Se había ido… Se encogió de hombros. Estaba en el templo de piscis, ya volvería. Después de todo, necesitaría dormir, posiblemente pronto, si estaba tan cansado como él.

Aun sintiendo la satisfacción del buen sexo, se metió de nuevo en la cama y se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera soñó, no le quedaba energía.

Lo despertó un sutil olor a jazmines y supo que Afrodita había regresado. Cualquiera hubiera creído que él olería a rosas, igual que su jardín, pero la noche pasada había descubierto que el aroma que se desprendía de su piel era otro. Había descubierto muchas cosas.

Como que su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeños lunares y que no hacía ni un solo sonido hasta venirse. Había desenmascarado cosas de él que ignoraba a pesar de conocerlo desde siempre. Pequeños detalles que le habían parecido excitantes en su momento, y ahora, al recordarlos, le parecían adorables.

Después de un rato se puso de lado en la cama, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo con el objetivo de tentarlo. Afrodita removía las cosas en el velador, sin mirarlo realmente.

-¿Sigues aquí? Tienes tu propio templo, úsalo.

Le hizo una seña con la mano, claramente lo estaba echando. Milo fijó su vista en él, extrañado. Afrodita tenía un aspecto muy cuidado, como si hubiera pasado la noche en un lugar cómodo, llevaba ropa limpia, el cabello peinado y se veía fresco. Milo se incorporó, sin perderlo de vista.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

La primera respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada de reproche y desagrado. Seguida por una actitud falsamente conciliadora. Se sintió como si fueran a retarlo.

-Milo… ¿Qué no entiendes el concepto de aventuras de una noche? Significa que sólo es una, y sólo de noche. Ya es de día, déjate de tonterías y márchate.

El menor puso una cara de sorpresa que sólo se acentúo cuando el otro salió de la habitación. Afrodita no lo estaba tomando en cuenta y ya se estaba molestando, además de la sensación de malestar que le producía saber que no había vuelto en toda la noche. Necesitaba una respuesta, envolviéndose la cintura en una de las sábanas lo siguió.

-Es en serio, ¿dónde estabas?

Ahora recibió una mirada divertida y una sonrisa que revolvió su estómago por la gran coquetería que llevaba impresa.

-Oye, sin importar qué tan bueno te haya parecido… esto –se llevó las manos al pecho, señalándose –lo que pasó no te da derecho de indagar sobre mi vida privada.

El griego tuvo que hacer una mueca para no soltar una grosería. Pero qué más podía esperar, Afrodita los trataba así a todos. Siempre los despedía sin importarle nada.

-No te comportes conmigo como si fuera alguien a quien recogiste del pueblo. Me preocupé de que no volvieras. Somos amigos, ¿aún te acuerdas?

Jugó sus cargas como sabía, fingiendo preocupación y desinterés, aunque lo único que quería era arrancarse la sábana del cuerpo e írsele encima. Era de las contadas personas que toleraban al mayor y eso de daba una cierta ventaja. Afrodita quitó la cara de enfado, pero su expresión continuó seria.

-Seremos amigos de nuevo una vez que te vistas. Toma un baño, ordenaré que nos traigan algo para desayunar.

El ambiente estaba algo más tranquilo. Tuvo que asentir y volver a la recamara, aún con la duda de a dónde había ido el otro, en medio de la noche. Debía ser un lugar de mucha confianza como para tener ropa y sus esencias guardadas ahí. Posiblemente uno de los templos, puesto que tomó un baño. Entonces tuvo celos. Quizá Afrodita había pasado el resto de la noche con alguien más. Conociéndolo, era lo más probable.

Se bañó rápido y se vistió con las mismas ropas del día anterior sintiéndose incómodo. Su camisa estaba rasgada, debido a la fuerza imperiosa de su compañero. Reconoció para sí mismo que la noche había sido una completa locura.

Había ido a verlo sólo para un juego de póker, como hacía cada vez que ninguno de los dos conseguía compañía para la noche. Y entre tragos y bromas, terminaron por discutir quien era mejor en la cama y después de muchas palabras habían llegado al acuerdo de que sólo habría una manera de descubrirlo. Milo se sacudió el cabello pensando en que probablemente había perdido. Afrodita era sin duda demasiado avasallador, dentro y fuera del lecho. Se preguntó cómo era que no tenía pareja, siendo tan hermoso y provocativo.

Salió de nuevo al comedor, llegó para ver a los sirvientes del santuario acomodar el desayuno sobre la mesa, una variedad de frutos y cereales que no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ya estaba de bastante mal humor.

-¿Sólo comeremos esto?

Afrodita despidió a los hombres y volvió a la mesa, mirando con deleite un par de manzanas, antes de decidirse por una.

-Es el desayuno, ¿querías un cordero entero?

Milo tomó un tenedor y revolvió la lechuga que había en un plato. La miraba con cierto asco que ni él mismo podía explicarse.

-Sería mejor que esta cosa.

Finalmente hizo un mohín, lanzó el tenedor sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos se recargó en la silla, negándose a comer nada.

-No hagas una escena ahora. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Con quién pasaste la noche?

Afrodita frunció el seño y le arrojó su manzana en un gesto de furia contenida, golpeándolo en un hombro.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡La pasamos juntos!

Milo se levantó empujando la mesa, tirándola de lado. Sin poder contener su furia un solo instante más.

-¡Después de eso! ¿A dónde fuiste?

El sueco se levantó también enfrentándolo. Aunque con cierta calma, para tratar de mantenerse controlado.

-¿Qué te importa?

-No tenias derecho a dejarme solo.

Afrodita lo empujó de los hombros, cada vez más molesto. No quería discutir, pero lo estaban sacando de sus casillas.

-¡Tú no tenías derecho a correrme de mi propio templo!

-¡Pudiste quedarte conmigo!

Hizo un gesto profundo malestar y gritó:

-¡Yo nunca duermo con nadie!

Dio media vuelta, ahogándose con sus palabras y buscó la salida de la cocina con torpeza. No le gustaba pelear, ni hablar... siempre lo hacía de más. Milo se le quedó viendo un momento, idiotizado con esas palabras. Era cierto, había oído mucho de sus relaciones esporádicas que nacían al caer el sol y morían antes del amanecer. El sueco jamás había tenido pareja, pero no había pensado que eso pudiera molestarle.

-Afrodita.

Milo lo agarró por el brazo, impidiendo que se fuera. Este le dirigió una mirada turbada y confusa. Pero no trató de librarse del agarre. Se miraron de forma intensa, ambos indecisos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Milo?

Se encogió de hombros. Sonriendo, en un intento por calmar los malos ánimos.

-Yo no sé… Sólo dame una cita.

El mayor abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido por completo.

-Yo jamás… jamás he tenido una.

Milo le acarició la mejilla. Levantando sus cejas en un movimiento coqueto.

-No es tarde para empezar. Será sólo un rato, somos amigos, confía en mí.

Afrodita miró el desastre que se había armado, dudoso. Eran amigos sí, pero jamás había conocido esa parte del griego y tampoco de sí mismo.

-¿De verdad quieres quedarte?

Milo se le acercó, para besarlo, de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho la noche pasada; ahora todo ternura, sin prisas, sin ansias de demostrar nada.

-Te conozco desde siempre, sólo que nunca había pensado fueras tan perfecto.

El otro se río. Relajándose y tomándolo todo como si fuera algo sencillo.

-Pues estabas distraído o algo, todos ya lo sabían… Sólo porque eres amigo mío, es un gran privilegio. Enorme.

Milo sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo; conocía bien la actitud egocéntrica de su compañero, le gustaba presumir y hablar de lo grandioso que era, pero eran sólo palabras; muy en el fondo era sencillo, inseguro a veces, tanto como para creer que no querría quedarse…

-Esto es un desastre, vayamos al pueblo, ellos sí saben lo que es un desayuno.

Milo le ofreció su mano y Afrodita le miró con recelo, había demasiadas esperanzas puestas en esa mano. Y era algo que nunca había considerado, porque nunca se lo habían ofrecido. Una cita… una relación… un futuro. Todo era demasiado nuevo para él.

Suspiró profundo y entrelazó sus dedos blancos con los morenos. Del resto, se ocuparía después, por ahora sólo era una cita


End file.
